(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to bearing devices and more particularly pertains to a new bearing device for providing a roller bearing for industrial mowers which does not require repeated and frequent repacking for maintenance.